Two Weeks
by misspicklehatesbroccoli
Summary: SMUT AND INCEST! DONT LIKE DONT READ! "Ray Jay," she breathes as his lips claim hers and its heated and desperate, because he hasn't been able to kiss her in two whole weeks and he missed her so fucking much and it feels like coming home.


**Ok so I know I should be writing some maybe not M stuff, but I feel like I'm getting kinda good at it ya know, and I know you guys likes the smut;) oh don't lie you have to click on M to get here you like my sexy times...this is gonna have a lot of fluff ok? And loots of smut. Like this is serious stuff, I'm almost ashamed of myself. Its Ray Jay and Lindsay again because I got a request off my other fic "He Shouldn't" and I've decided to start taking those 'cause you know I love y'all. You don't have to read it to understand, but its of the beginning of their relationship and this is their 1 year anniversary. Hehe it was really fun to write. I like the idea of Ray Jay making Lindsay all nervous and what not. Nice reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, flames are not. Love ya mwah xx**

It's their anniversary, and he doesn't know if she even remembers but he wants to make it special for her, because one year ago to the day, they fought about her so called "boyfriend" and he was jealous, and he made her cry and he pressed his lips to hers and confessed his love and his heart soared when she told him she felt the same, and they made love on the kitchen floor and he wants this to be special. She's at some friends house who's name he's forgotten, and their mother has gone on a spa weekend, courtesy of him, and she somehow agreed to let him watch Lindsay with no Grandma there to help. He would definitely be doing more than watching. He has the house to himself, and they'll have the house to themselves, the whole weekend, and his mind is filled with all the things he want to do to her, and he feels dirty, but not _so_ dirty he wants to stop. Its been a tough year, a year of stolen looks and secret kisses in dark closets and late nights and fake dates, that always ended up with him jealous and her skirt hitched around her waist and her panties ripped and him pounding into her in a fit of possessive rage, jeans not even off his hips. She told him once she secretly loves it when he growls "mine" in her ear. He made a point to do it more often. He's been trying to make the place look more "romantic" for the past half an hour, and candles are covering every flat surface, making the house look like its glowing, and he's made a trail of rose petals, yes that's right, an actual friggin trail of actual friggin rose petals (what can he say? He fucking loves this girl) to the bathroom, where there are even more candles, and he's pretty sure its a fire hazard by now but he doesn't care. The round, deep jacuzi tub is filled with hot water and vanilla scented bubbles and even more rose petals and he's standing there in just a pair of faded blue boxers, half hard just from thinking about her, when she opens the door and steps out of her sneakers and she smiles and says "You remembered" and she's all long dark curls and big brown eyes and creamy skin in the candle light, and her cheeks tint pink as her eyes roam his body and she's just so adorable and he wants to kiss her, so he does.  
"Ray Jay," she breathes as his lips claim hers and its heated and desperate, because he hasn't been able to kiss her in two whole weeks since their mom's room got flooded and she had to bunk with Lindsay and he missed her so fucking much and it feels like coming home. Her hands are on his face and his are circling her waist to find the many buttons going down the length of her dress and he gets impatient and just rips them off, sending golden beads flying in every direction and she huffs and sinks her teeth into his lip, biting him in punishment and he groans, because its not much of a punishment to begin with. He steps back and her dress slides down to pool at her ankles and she stands there in just a pair of bright blue boy shorts and a black lacy bra, black thigh highs with little blue bows on the sides and a shiny black garter belt and he knows she remembered to. His mouth feels dry and he knows he's staring but he can't stop. As if he wasn't hard enough, now he twitches and pulses in his tented boxers, desperate for her. And she's nervous, he can tell, because she's never dressed up for him before, not like this so he steps closer to her and leans his forehead against hers and palms her small breast with one hand, and the other slips down into her panties and he presses his fingers into her already dripping flesh and she gasps and whispers his name again. One finger, two fingers, three push into her wet heat and she's crying out and gripping his biceps and he takes advantage of her open mouth and slips his tongue inside in another hot kiss. She's so beautiful, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, he decides and he curls his fingers inside her, pushing against her upper wall, again and again and again until it seems like her legs might give out and then he pulls them out. She grunts in protest, if the little sound that escapes her lips can even be considered a grunt, and he smiles and looks straight into her endless eyes as he licks his fingers clean, one by one. She gapes at him and he laughs before pulling off his boxers and letting his cock spring free and her eyes go nearly black with hunger. He steps into the steaming water.  
"You coming?" he grins and sits letting the water come to his chest.  
"Well, hopefully soon," she rolls her eyes. He laughs.  
She unclips the garters first and rolls the stockings down her legs. Her bra goes next, and then she slowly pulls down her panties, and he growls and grows impossibly harder, pressing against his stomach as he sees the little tuft of hair atop her mound, usually an neat rectangle, shaped into a heart specially for this occasion. She blushes, heat blooming across her face at his reaction.  
"Do you like it? I, I wasn't sure, but the woman at the beauty salon said it was perfect for an anniversary, so you know I couldn't say no, I mean, that's so mean and..."  
"Linds, shut up, I love it," he grins at her and holds his arms open in an invitation. She steps into the bath water and straddles his lap and gasps at how hard he is and he really needs to be inside her. Like right now. So he lifts her up by her hips and sucks a bruise onto her neck, just to hear her cry out, and let's her sink onto him and fuck she's so fucking tight and wet and he has to force himself not to just pound into her because this is going to be special. So he's slow, and gentle as fuck and she's panting and her skin is so hot beneath his fingertips and her small hands are buried in his hair as she lifts her hips to ride him, agonizingly slow and it feels so, so good and they haven't done this in over two weeks. Now she's gotten to the gibberish stage, where she's speaking such absolute nonsense and he know she's gonna come soon.  
"Fucking Ray Jay, my, oh god , come, please fuck, I'm fuck, gonna, ride, yes, oh close, big, hmmm YES!" And she's coming undone around him, squeezing him so tightly he can't help but follow her right off the edge, biting her shoulder to muffle his shout of her name.  
They do it again, on the bathroom floor with him ontop, slow and sensual, and she wraps her lips around his cock in her room, sucking him into her mouth, and he fucks her against the wall on the way to his room, hard and fast, and then he laps at her and sucks her clit until she comes in his bed, and then again , they make love on the kitchen floor where it all started. What can they say, its been two weeks.


End file.
